cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurow
|image = File:SHUROW1.png |caption = Shurow |penguins name = Shurow |favorites = See Below |member = No |first pin = Starfish Pin |famous peng = All except Stompin' Bob and Petey K |joined wiki = January 2, 2008 |joined cp = May 31, 2007 |admin = No }} History on Club Penguin Original Years (2007-2009) He created his first penguin Shurow on May 31, 2007, close to 11:30 PM CDT. The first room he was brought to when he made my very first log-in, was the Ski Village. Nothing was going on at the island at the time he said. The Cove Opening Party had just ended a few days before and the Whistle]was still available. He picked it up and explored the rest of the island. Although there isn't much to share about his first log-in, He can tell you that while exploring the island, He truly loved everything he saw! A week later, He attended his very first party, the Summer Kickoff Party 2007! He loved the free items, He loved the idea, He loved the decorations, and He loved the party. On June 30, He took the secret agent test and became a PSA agent! He loved being a secret agent and loved the missions. 15 days later, on July 15, 2007, He took the tour guide test and became a Tour Guide! He attended every party following the Summer Kickoff party. Looking every single room and getting at every single free item. My personal favorites of 2007 were the Summer Kickoff Party, the Water Party 2007 (Water Party 2007), and the Christmas Party 2007 (Christmas Party 2007). Then Club Penguin moved into 2008, Shurow's favorite year in Club Penguin! On January 2, 2008, He joined the Club Penguin Wiki, allowing me to learn about Club Penguin's history. In March 2008 he signed up to help out in the Club Penguin Improvement Project. On July 14, 2008, when Club Penguin released all the features, He was there in time to get the Blue Mail Bag. In November 2008, He was super happy that the Ninja myth had finally been proven true. He became a ninja in just one week. He said that it was hard, but totally worth it. He didn't miss any party or any free item at all in 2008. His favorite party in 2008 was the Christmas Party 2008. After such a fantastic year, He looked forward to 2009! In 2009, He attended his first member party, the Dance-A-Thon. Shurow met Cadence for the first time! He attended every party after that until August 2009. Unfortunately, He was grounded and missed the Festival of Flight. After being un-grounded I was ready for The Fair 2009! Sadly, He was only able to celebrate for a few days until I got grounded again, and missed the rest of 2009... Quitting Club Penguin (2010) He was not able to start playing Club Penguin again until May 2010. After 8 months away, He was glad to be back. June 2010 was the last month in the game He spent as a member, fortunately He was able to become a Fire Ninja before it expired. 2010 was his least active year on Club Penguin since He only attended 4 parties throughout the year. The only parties he remember attending are the Music Jam (Music Jam 2010), Island Adventure Party 2010 (Island Adventure Party 2010), Mountain Expedition, and the Celebration of Water. He didn't really spend much time at each party, all he really remembers doing was getting the free items. Near the end of the year, He began to grow bored of Club Penguin. He couldn't play mini-games because of the stamps and being a secret agent was really boring with the stupid Field-Ops. Shurow also found all of the parties really boring. So in December 2010, he decided to quit Club Penguin and never return. Social Media *Twitter Category:Penguins of the Month Category:2008 Users Category:Former Bureaucrats